


The Past Love

by Butterfly_chic21



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: After-Weirdmageddon, Bill and Dipper are clueless, Demon Bill Cipher, Eventual Romance, Eventual mpreg, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Memory Loss, Past Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Past Demon Dipper, Past Good Demon Bill, Past Lovers, Trans Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_chic21/pseuds/Butterfly_chic21
Summary: His heart shattered into tiny pieces, as he watch his home and lover being blown to bits





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helwo :-3  
> New story here!  
> I hope you like it!

_Screams of people, the sounds of children and babies crying made his heart ache. Mothers and Fathers dragged their children to the_ _escape portals._

_**Run** _

_He_   _broke out into_ _a run towards the last portal, but something caught his eye._ _A boy with brown curls, stood in front of the cliff where the monster was attacking. The brunette held his hands up, activating his powers to destroy the being._

_Bill tired to scream at the boy to run_

_The boy couldn’t hear him._

_The monster tried to attack, but the boy trapped him in another_ world.

_Then...Bill heard words_

_“I’ll see you again my love.”_

_**BOOM** _

_Bill was threw into the portal, the last thing he saw was his home blown to bits._

_Bill broke down in tears and screamed, he felt like sobbing but he felt mostly anger._

_That’s the day that Evil Demon Bill Cipher emerged._

* * *

Bill sat in a holding cell panting, he felt something wet running down his face. He touched his face to see on his hand...it was tears. 

“What the Heck! Curse this stupid meatsack body!”

“Cipher.”

Bill rolled his eyes, turning to see Tad Strange.

”What.” Bill spat

”It’s time.”

Bill got up, Tad opened the cell door. Tad guided the blonde to the banishment hall. There stood the council of Immortal gods.

The co leader of the council spoke up.

”I hereby declare that Bill Cipher banish to the human world called Gravity Falls.”

”Ohh come onnnnnnn.”

”You will have limited powers Summoning and Teleportation. Any last words Cipher?”

”Once I get my powers back, I’ll burn all of you to crisp!”

Tad shoved Bill into the portal to Gravity Falls. Bill was back.

* * *

 

”Come on Dipper open your gift.” Said Dipper’s mother

Dipper and Mabel were now 18, surviving college, and living their life long dreams. Dipper turned out to be transgender in his sophomore year of high school, and everyone accepted his new sexuality. He had a boyfriend who was a businessman in a big company. 

Dipper opened the small box that his mother has given him for good luck for his second semester of college. It was necklace with a blue heart with a small group of stars in the middle.

”Mom it’s beautiful. I love it!”

”Put it on Dipdot.” Said Mabel grinning 

The necklace fit nicely, it hang down to the start of Dipper’s breast crease.

”Awwww my baby boy looks so beautiful.” His mother cried

"Yeah I bet your boyfriend would flip at the sights of you." 

Dipper blushed lightly, he checked his watch. The brunette was going to be late for his date.

"I got to go, I have a date." Said Dipper smiling,

  
"Have fun!" Said His mother and twin sister. 

Dipper got in his car and left his parents' house. His parents moved to Gravity Falls when he and Mabel were freshmen in high school.

The boy arrived at the venue, he was 45 minutes early. He had his outfit for the date, so he decided to change at the place.

An hour later,

Dipper was sitting at his table waiting, he placed a stray brown curl behind his ear. Another minute passed, and he saw his boyfriend walked in.

Michael run over to the table and sat down with a sigh.

"Rough day?" Dipper asked

"Yes, who knew my boss can talk for so long."

Dipper laughed,

"You radiant as always, my beauty." He said as kissed Dipper's knuckles.

"My mom got me a new necklace."

"It looks beautiful on you."

Dipper blushed, he was so in love with this man.

After dinner was over, Michael took Dipper to his car.

"I have to get you a new car babe.

"Cassie works fine, it gets me to where I need to go, so what if it's not the latest model."

"Babe you deserve everything new."

"I know, I'll see you the day after tomorrow for your presentation.

"Of course. Love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Dipper blew a kiss, Michael caught it, and placed right over his heart.  
Dipper got into the car and left, he got gas at a local gas station near his apartment.

He walked in to pay for gas when he bumped into a man,

"Oh I'm so sorry, excuse me."  
Dipper felt a rosy blush rise to his cheeks, the man was tall, sun-kissed skin, golden hair, and golden eyes. Why is he blushing he had a boyfriend already.

"You're fine kid. Just stay out of my way next time." He huffed

"Rude." Dipper said to himself, he and the man were unaware of the man's triangle charm and Dipper's necklace were both glowing in a light green.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connected souls  
> :-3  
> See you on the next chapter!  
> Loves


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s pretend everytime you saw Axotol you actually saw Alcor.

_Dipper was walking around in a burning forest, when he saw a blonde man up ahead._

_"Memories may disappear but their always there, no matter what you do they always reappear."_

_"Who are you?" Dipper asked_

_"You told me that you will never leave me, right Alcor? So why did you leave me?" He cried_

_"I-I"_

_The forest exploded, he saw flashes of Bill Cipher, the Zodiac cycle, Time baby laughing evilly as he held Mabel in his hand, A man giving him a necklace that looked like his, and finally Dipper was face to face with a mystical creature, the creature was about to attack._

Dipper woke up panting, he clutched his face in his hands. 

"Alcor? Who's that?" 

Dipper thought the internet might have something about this Alcor. 

Only one source. A book about Demons. So Alcor was a demon. There is only one person who will have this book. Grunkle Ford, he probably knows who Alcor is.

Dipper looked at his alarm clock. He was going to late for Michael's special meeting. Dipper got up, and got dressed in a flowy shirt with a jean skirt. The brunette put on makeup on his face, he looked at himself in the mirror, before he left. 

Dipper arrived at Michael’s workplace, Michael was about to speak. Dipper kept on smiling while his handsome boyfriend was talking about making the world green and healthy again. Michael ended his presentation, he got a standing ovation. Dipper applauded along with the crowd of people.

Michael got off the stage to answer questions and take pictures. One girl who was in front of Dipper, when she took a picture with Michael, Dipper got jealous. The girl was dressed in a shirt the showed off her chest and curves, and a skirt that accent her butt. 

The girl whispered something to Michael, before making her way to leave. Dipper went up to Michael with his arms crossed. 

“Hey babe. How was the presentation?” 

“It was good. Who was that girl who whispered in your ear?” Dipper asked trying not to look angry. 

“Oh Alice, she's an old friend of mine. She just told me that she’s planning a surprise party for another one of our friends Liza.” 

“Oh okay.” 

“Wait. Don’t tell me Alice made you jealous.” 

“She dress like a slut. It looks like she likes you.”

"But I'm yours, besides I don't like her like that." Said Michael as he kissed Dipper's cheek, Dipper giggled. Michael's lips always feels nice to Dipper's soft skin.

"Do you have a lunch break?" Dipper asked

"Yes I do. Do you want Tacos or Pasta?" 

"Mmm Tacos."

Michael and Dipper left Michael's job to grab some Tacos from The Spicy Brothers Taco Shop. They were eating in silence when Dipper broke the silence.

"I had a weird dream last night."

"What was it about?" 

"Well, there was this guy standing around in a burning forest, he called me Alcor. Then I saw all the flashes of different scenarios, and I woke up."

"Alcor? I have never heard of that name before."

"The internet says that Alcor was or is a demon. Though I've never heard of him before."

"Demon, you mean like that Bill Cipher guy you and your sister battled when your were kids?"

"Yeah, and the weird thing is that I saw Bill's Cipher wheel in my dream too."

"It could be a warning, or maybe you shouldn't be reading Fantasy novels right before you go to bed."

"That...could possible be the reason." Dipper blushed, knowing that his boyfriend knew of his supernatural interests. Michael’s phone dinged, he checked, before getting up to leave.

"Shoot, I go to go love. My boss will have my head on a silver platter if I'm back to work in 30 minutes. Love you, bye!" 

“Love you too...” Said Dipper as he watch his boyfriend leave, Michael’s boss was quite scary, so he understood why Michael was in such a rush. Dipper finished eat, and left to see his Grunckles.

 Dipper arrived at the Mystery Shack, he walked inside. Soos’s wife Melody was standing at the register with her 7 months pregnant belly. She smiled once she saw Dipper. 

“Dipper, it’s so nice to see you again.” 

“Hi Melody, is my Grunkle Ford here? I need to talk to him.” 

“Mmm, I think he’s downstairs in his lab. Be careful down there.” 

“Why?” 

“He was doing some experiment testing last night.” 

“Oh, okay I’ll be careful.” 

Dipper went to the entrance of Ford’s lab, he walked down the stairs, being very slow. Then a blast come at Dipper out of nowhere. He ducked, then Ford and Fiddleford come out with memory guns. Ford recognized Dipper, he put his gun down.

“Oops, sorry about that Dipper.” 

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!” 

“It’s for catching demons, mainly Bill Cipher.” Said Fiddleford

“Wait...Bill?” 

“Come downstairs, so Melody doesn’t hear.” 

Dipper followed the two scientists downstairs, he saw Ford’s lab was now filled guns, weapons, and books. 

“Fiddleford and I have a theory that Bill might be back.” 

“What?! How I thought we...” 

“We defeated him in his demon form, but he has a human form.” Said Ford

“We think this human form has less power, because his main power is being cut off. So we can truly kill him before he gets his full power.” Said Fiddleford 

Dipper stood there in complete shock, Bill being back in Gravity Falls, is not a good thing. Some people are still suffering from his terror years ago. Fiddleford recovered quite well, he wasn't as crazy anymore, he looked more like a man than a crazy person living in a dump.

“Me and Ford, have been doing research on Bill trying to find a way to fully destroy him. We haven’t find anything except a name Alcor.” 

“We just have no idea what Alcor is.” 

Dipper perked up at the name. 

“Alcor, he’s a demon.” 

“How do you that?” Ford asked, while getting some notes to write down whatever Dipper said. 

“Well I saw online that a book called Demons.” 

Ford ran to the bookshelf searching for the book, he found and put the giant book on the table. All three of them searched and searched for the demon, but found nothing. 

“That’s odd, Alcor’s name pops up in Bill’s story, but is nowhere to be found regularly demon history. As if he didn’t exist.” Said Fiddleford scratching his beard. 

“Or Bill erased him from existence. Where else did the internet say about Alcor.” 

“Nothing else, I had a dream about him though.” 

“Tell us the dream.” 

“Well I walking through a burning forest, and I saw a man with blonde hair, but I never saw his face. He said something about Memories disappearing and then reappearing. I to ask him who he was, he just replied saying why did I leave him, he was talking to Alcor, if I was Alcor. Then I saw these flashes of Bill, Timebaby, Mabel, and some crazy creature.” 

The scientists were silent, Ford grabbed Dipper by the shoulders. 

“Dipper, I think you just had a vision of the future. You CANNOT tell anyone about this!”

"Ford is right, if the citizens of Gravity Falls founds out about the possibility of Bill being back. They go crazy!"

"Promise us Dipper you won't tell."

Dipper thought for a bit before nodding.

It would be a secret amongst the three scientists.

 

* * *

Dipper sat on his bed thinking about what Ford said to him. The possibility of Dipper seeing into the future, was just too impossible to believe. This is was all a stupid dream or some demon is just playing with him. He tucked himself in bed, and turned off his lights.

He drifted off into dreamland.

Dipper woke up in a dark room, he sat up trying to see where he was.

"Hello."

Silence

"Is anyone out there?"

"I didn't except you to thrive so nicely." Said A voice

 Dipper gasped, and started searching for the person around the room. He didn't see anybody.

"Where are you, show yourself!"

A figure in a cloak walked out of the shadows.

"It's amazing, how you gain so life, I will never understand."

"Are you Alcor?" Dipper asked

"We both are."

"What?"

"I'm one half, you are the other."

"I don't understand, look if you want my mind or something, go find someone else. My soul is off limits after Bill Cipher used my body."

"You saw Bill Cipher? You didn't feel anything?"

 "Nothing, other than pure hatred."

"He's changed."

"Changed? He always was a psycho!"

The figure shook his head.

"Dipper I need you to get myself back."

"I have no idea what you're talking. I have college."

"Dipper."

"I have a family."

"Dipper!"

"I have a boyfriend!"

"MASON!"

"I have a life!"

"You weren't supposed to exist."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wasn't supposed to exist...whaaaaaaaaaattttttt  
> See you on the next chapter!  
> Loves and Buy Gold!


	3. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I would update~  
> PDA: This story will take me a bit longer to post because it's my main story. Thank you for being patient!

"You weren't supposed to exist."

Dipper was stunned, he wasn't to suppose to exist.

"Wha...what?" 

Dipper was starting to get drowsy, his dream was coming to an end.

"I'll explain soon."

Dipper woke up, his mind was buzzing with questions. 

”I wasn’t supposed to exist. What? That’s impossible....right?”

Meanwhile

Bill was thriving in Gravity Falls. He worked at a company in a different city close to the falls.

"Seriously Cipher you have to control your angry. You could've of gotten fired." Said Tad

"Psh! The dude didn't even hear me. He's literally on his deathbed."

"Why did I volunteer to watch you again."

"Because you like me~"

"No I don't! The reason why I volunteer why because everyone was to scared to look after you!"

Bill shrugged, "Hey, I am the most powerful dream demon. I'm bored, wanna go to the Mystery Shack?"

"Read my lips Cipher, you are never to step foot in that Mystery Shack ever again! Got it! Some people are still recovering from your craziness!"

"Hey! Weirdmadggeon was going to be amazing, if only the Pines family didn't fight back."

"They had a right too, it's their home! You used to protect the humans, what happen to you." Said Tad softly,

"I saw what they're really worth...Nothing but a brunch of meatsacks corrupting the planet. Except Pinetree, he was my favorite meatsack. I wonder if I can bug him in his dreams. Oh wait, I can't!"

"It's better this way. You have to earn your powers."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to eat some food in kitchen, bye."

Bill disappear, Tad stood there for a minute, before frowning and shaking his head.

"Oh Alcor, why did you have to die."

* * *

 Dipper was in the study hall, thinking about what the cloaked man or teenage boy said to him.

He is a human, he was born as a human, he has blood and DNA, the only difference was he was incredibly smart, in love with supernatural world, and according to Bill he did how more power than Grunkle Ford had...okay maybe he should go look into that, but his parents were expected him along with Mabel. He's supposed to exist...right?

"When are you ever going to stop exploding your brain with your thoughts, Dipper?"

Dipper looked up, to his friend Cat, a girl that he befriended during his freshman year of college.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking through some things." Replied Dipper, as his friend sat down next to him.

"Sure."

Just then Dipper's phone buzzed, it was Michael.

Bae: Sorry bae, I have a huge project due, I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight. I love you! We're still on for Friday night.

 Dip: That's okay, I know your boss is difficult, good luck on your project. See you on Friday.

Dipper put his phone in his pocket, he saw Cat looking at him.

"What?"

"Was that Michael?"

"Yes it was, he cancelled our date."

"I don't understand why you're still dating him. He's a playboy!"

"That was when he was a teenager, he's changed."

"Once a playboy, always a playboy."

"Whatever Catherine."

* * *

 

Dipper went to sleep that night and met the hooded figure again.

"So, if I wasn't suppose to exist, then how did I become like this?" 

The dark room was now filled with the universe sky of stars and planets.

"You were separated from the original form. He made a wish for you to stay in earth, until he was ready to come back."

Dipper saw a a blue bubble fly to the Milky Way, he assumed that was him. The bubble floated through the trees until the bubble turned into an embryo and settled in Mrs. Pines stomach. The room went dark again, only a candle in the middle lit up the room.

"Do I have powers?"

"Only a little bit."

"I need time before I disappear or whatever happens when I go back to Alcor."

"I understand, take all the time you need."

"I have one more question. How does Alcor know Bill Cipher?"

The figure was silent at first, but then he spoke up.

"The demon you know as Bill Cipher, wasn't always Bill Cipher."

"Who was he then?"

"William Cipher, he was a king, a warrior, to Alcor he was..."

"Was a what?"

"William was Alcor's lover."

* * *

 

"Sir, I felt a very powerful energy. He's back."

"Well let's give him a warm welcome!" 

An evil laughed filled the room.

"It's time for me to rise once again!"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Villain made an appearance!  
> Anyway,  
> I hope you like this chapter!  
> See you on the Next chapter!  
> Loves and Buy Gold!


	4. Things aren't what they seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit with that New New chapter!  
> * When you see this star start playing this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxLbNA6GHVw

Bill Cipher, as in the psychotic triangle demon, was in love!?

Dipper couldn't believe his ears

"That can't be true! Bill loves craziness. Not people!"

"Bill was a different person, then he lost everything. Everyone he's ever loved, and everything he worked. Imagine how you felt if you lost everything."

"Okay, maybe I might go a little crazy as well, but I still don't see him being in love with somebody."

"I'll tell you the whole story soon."

Dipper woke up, he groaned. Now he felt bad for the Dream demon, Bill was a great person, and then the universe took everything and everyone from him. The brunette got out of bed.

He couldn't believe though Bill Cipher had a different side to him, a side that was more human.

He had to tell Ford.

* * *

 Ford was putting the finishing touches on a weapon.

"Let test this bad boy!"

Fiddleford put up the target for aim practice. Ford fired the weapon, the bullet exploded and, made a gigantic hole in the wall of the basement. Fiddleford look at the hole, before looking back at the scientist with wide eyes.

"I-I might of miscalculated the aftermath..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?! POINTDEXTER IF THAT WAS YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!!" Stan roared from upstairs.

Ford went pale, he put the dangerous weapon down, and look at the destructive hole. There wasn't a lot of bad damage, a couple of water pipes busted, but nothing else.

Just then Dipper came running down,

"Ford, you wouldn't believe what I found about...what happen here?"

"I tested a miscalculated weapon. The aftermath wasn't pretty. Anyway, what did you found?"

"Oh right, it's about Bill. Alcor isn't a person of weapon that can defeat Bill!"

"Well what is he than?" Fiddleford asked as he sweep the pieces of wall.

"Alcor was Bill's lover!"

The two scientists looked at each other, before busting out laughing. Dipper raised an eyebrow at Ford and Fiddleford holding their stomachs laughing.

"D-Dipper that's impossible." Ford laughed

"Bill Cipher in love that's rich!" Fiddleford bellowed out.

Dipper examined the two hollering scientists, before rolling his eyes and left the two scientist. Dipper made his way upstairs when Stan and Mabel stopped him.

"What are those two hollering about?" Stan asked

"Some amazing discovery, but they think it's a joke."

"They must find it really funny."

"Weirdos! Hey Dipper we're going to have a firework show...then."

"Then watch a new season of ducktective."

"I can't tonight, I'm going to Michael's. I'm going to give him an early present for our 1 year anniversary."

"Aw, that's so sweet!

"Gross! Well have fun kid."

"Thanks!" Said Dipper as he raced out of the Mystery shack.

* * *

Dipper arrived at Michael's house, thanks to a cab. He ranged the doorbell, fixed his dress, adjusted the champagne that was in his arms.

Michael answered, his was in boxers and had a bathrobe on.

"Dipper! What are you doing here?"

"I was going to surprise you, for our anniversary."

"That's days away."

"I know, but I nice it would if I give you an early present." Dipper winked, he went closer to Michael wanting to get a start on things 

"Michael babe? What's taking you so long?" 

Alice walked in a sheer bathrobe, with pink frilly panties and bra under it. She stood behind Michael and hugged him. Dipper was shocked

"Oh! Is this your ex? Gosh, you were pathetic without me being your girlfriend. Is that champagne? What a perfect drink for this night."

"What are you..."

"Oh honey, don't tell me you forgot to breakup with him. Darling, what you and Michael had was a complete lie. Michael is full blown straight, after I broke up with him, his mind was in complete shocked that he dated you. Until I ask him to be his girl again, and just two days ago he asked me to be his girl for life ."

Alice held up her hand showing the engagement ring Michael gave her. Dipper stomach dropped, his heart was screaming, tears were forming in his eyes.

"Sorry hun, but you're finished!" 

Alice grabbed the champagne that was in Dipper's arms.

"Thank you for the drink! Bye!" She said as she ran upstairs.

*Dipper looked at Michael with tears streaming down his face.

"Michael are you coming?" Alice shouted

"Yeah, I'm coming." 

The door closed, and Dipper walked down the stairs. The brunette walked out of the courtyard and out to the entrance of the neighborhood. He was crying while he walked. It started to rain, Dipper saw a cab. He called it, he got in. During the ride, Dipper stared up at the clouds. Remembering all the moments he and Michael had.

All the cuddles they shared.

All the kisses they shared.

All the dates they went to together.

Dipper was going to miss Michael.

The cab arrived at his apartment, he paid the driver.

The boy walked in his bedroom, saw a picture of him and Michael. Mabel took it, they were only dating for 2 months. Dipper grabbed the picture and held it in his hands, more tears began to fall.

He hugged the picture to his being, he felt so alone.

He threw the picture in the trash. He put on a t-shirt, washed his face, and got in the bed.

_I miss you!_

* * *

 

The clothed figure was waiting for him in his dreams.

"Are ready to learn everything?"

"Yes."

"I promised, Alcor will remember everything. When you're ready! I just need to a few adjustments to your body."

"What for?"

"For Alcor's babies."

Dipper thought about it for a moment.

"Do your worst."

"I'll explain everything tomorrow, I just have to do this now before their spirits fade."

The cloaked figure, pressed a cloaked hand on Dipper's abdomen. Dipper gasped as he felt a another spirit enter his body.

"I let you dream tonight."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-T Excuse I need to cry for my baby Dipdop!  
> See you on the next chapter   
> loves and Buy Gold!~


	5. Begin Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched it began again.

Dipper felt weird when he woke up. He remembered Michael breaking up with him, he wanted to cry, but then he felt sick. 

He felt bile rise in the back of his throat. Dipper ran to the bathroom and puked. 

Dipper kneel over the toilet still dry heaving. He remembered that the cloaked figure said he needed to make a few adjustments to Dipper's body so he could hold the the Alcor's babies. 

Alcor was pregnant? So when Alcor died Bill didn't just lose his lover, but he lost Alcor and his unborn children. Oh god. 

Okay, now Dipper felt bad for the dream demon. 

Dipper walked out of the bathroom and flopped on his bed. God, he felt like a person stabbed him in the heart and stomach. Thank goodness, it was the weekend, or he wouldn’t survive the school day. 

A knock was heard on his door.

“Dipper!”

It was Cat, Dipper wasn’t in the mood. 

“Alright, I’m coming in. Please don’t be naked.”

Cat walked in, she saw Dipper on his bed. She searched for Michael, she didn’t find any of his clothes. 

“Dipper where's Michael?” 

Dipper whimpered, he nuzzled into his pillow. 

“He didn’t...Please don't tell me Michael breakup with you.” 

Dipper shook his head. 

“He cheated on you did he?”

 Dipper nodded. 

Cat sat there in silence, before getting up and walking towards the door. Dipper noticed her leaving he sat up.

“C-Cat could you get me a pregnancy test.” He asked 

Cat stood there for a while, before grabbing Dipper’s arm and dragging him to her car. Cat drove to a CVS, she left Dipper in the car because he fell asleep. The friend drove to Michael's house she hauled Dipper out of the vehicle and on the steps of ex's. Cat grabbed two softball bats from her trunk. A taxi pulled up, and a very pissed off Mabel. Cat handed her a bat.

"Cat what are we doing?" Dipper groaned

"Giving your ex one last surprise." Cat smirked as she held her weapon and rang the doorbell.

"Yeah,  call it a last hurray." Said Mabel smiling

Dipper feared for his ex and his fiancé.

Alice answered, she was dressed in white crop top and black booty shorts. She pulled out a cup of coffee, the smell of the hot drink made Dipper's stomach roll.

"Aw you brought your little friend. How cute."

"Listen here Slut! Dipper here need to use your restroom for some purposes. While I beat the slut and the jerk personalities out of you and your boyfriend!" 

Alice backed up as she saw Cat getting ready to swing. She ran, Cat chased her Mabel followed. Dipper heard Alice's screams while he walked to the bathroom. He peed on the test, he sat down next to the tub. He hugged his knees waiting for the timer to go off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" Screamed Michael,

Dipper heard Alice crying to her fiancé to save her from Cat's wrath. Michael told the girls to get out before he calls the police. 

CRASH!

"OW!"

Mabel had hit the ex boyfriend and probably a few vases as well with her weapon. Alice screamed, begging the girls to stop. Dipper wondered if his existence was good for everybody. 

Cat his best friend, was always there for him giving advice, hanging out with him when he felt down, and cheering him up when the world seemed to hate him. Dipper noticed that Cat never goes on a date or talks about her dating life. Maybe if Dipper left Cat would be possibly dating an amazing person. Dipper imagined her smiling and laughing. She would look so happy.

Mabel Dipper's other half, ever since he was little Mabel was always be his side, through Elementary School, Middle School, when he found out his was transgender, and all through High School. As children Mabel was always in favor in being in love but, now these days she has been silent about her love life.

Maybe the cloaked figure was right. Maybe Dipper wasn't supposed to exist. Throughout his childhood he was always worried about his family and his friends but, no one really worried about him. Sure people cared for him, but no one really worried about Dipper like he did with his family.

Finally the timer went off, Dipper look at the white stick's screen.

_Pregnant_

Time stopped, Dipper felt like bursting into tears, but happy tears. Even though he was't ready to be a mother or father, he felt happy. He threw the test away, he didn't want Cat or Mabel to know.

Dipper walked out of the bathroom, Cat and Mabel was already done with beating Michael and Alice.

"What did the test say?" Cat asked,

"It was Negative. Now, how about some breakfast."

* * *

 Time Baby looked at a stained glass window. It had been years since his failure in Alcor's kingdom, now he had another chance.

"Sir, we found him." said his 2nd in command. Blendin came out with a contain the held the beast that Alcor destroyed spirit. Time baby used his powers to teleported the contain to him. He nuzzled the container with his nose. The beast nuzzled back.

"Hello, my beauty. Not to worry my pet we will have you destroy those demons. How does that sound?"

The beast's spirit went wild in the container. Time baby knew he was happy to hear that.

"Bring me his body."

"Sir, his body is gone. We can make a new one for him, but it would take some time." Said Blendin

"Alright, I'll make my precious pet a new body. Leave me!"

Blendin and the commander left. Time baby went back to his pet.

"Now how about we find you a temporary host mhm."

He searched through images of the citizens of Gravity Falls finding the perfect host. His eyes laid on Gideon Gleeful. Gideon grew up pretty nicely, he grow out of the child TV star style. His white hair grew long he wore in a ponytail, he was no longer short and pudgy he was now long and lean. 

He was still popular with woman but, Time baby saw that Gideon was in love with Mabel Pines, and still had a hatred towards Dipper and Stan Pines. Time Baby chuckled at that his hatred could be quite useful.

"My precious pet, I found a perfect vessel for you."

* * *

Dipper was walking in a dark forest,

until he saw it.

A castle.

He ran towards it, when he arrived there was many people in the courtyard. The people were talking among themselves but, Dipper notice something about the people. They had mystical features. One man had elf ears talking to a woman who had horns on top of her head. Another woman had angel wings sprouting out of her back.

Dipper stood in awe, but then he heard horns of trumpets. 

"Presenting King Cipher."

Cipher step out, the crowd bowed down in respect. Dipper was in disbelief. Bill or William looked more human Dipper expected Bill to some demonic features but, he didn't. William's skin was beautifully sun-kissed, a golden crown sitting upon his golden locks, and his eyes portrayed drops of the evening sun. 

He was erotic.

"Thank you for coming to my mother's birthday. Please enjoy yourself." His voice was so smooth that Dipper thought he would've of fainted right then and there. William making his way to leave, Dipper noticed this and followed him.

Cipher walked across the ballroom floor until he went outside to a balcony. The view was the midnight sky as well as a beautiful view of earth. Dipper thought Bill stood there to admire the view, until Cipher spoke up. 

 "You shouldn't be out here."

"I was tired of being inside. I wanted to see the beautiful planet." Said a voice

"Come back here so you can stay warm."

There was shuffling outside until he saw him.

Alcor

Alcor was almost identical to Dipper. Same brown hair, same skin color, his eyes though were vibrant blue, no pupils, freckles, and he didn't have Dipper's birthmark. Dipper also saw a gold forehead crown with Sapphires. Alcor walked into William's arms, William hugged him and pecked his forehead. 

"Why are you out here? You should be resting." Bill asked

"As I said before, I wanted to come outside."

"You need to rest to get your strength back."

"William, all I did was lost a bab..."

Alcor sniffle he began to quietly sob. William rubbed his back and spoke comforting words to Alcor.

"I was supposed to give you children but, I lost it."

"Hey, look at me."

Alcor stared at the golden eyes.

"You are not just a reproducer demon, you're an amazing Queen to our people, you have an amazing mind, you're gentle, you're kind, and most of all you're an amazing wife. I'm lucky to have you as my own."

Alcor smiled he brushed his lips onto Bill's.   

"Thank you my love I needed that."

"I'm glad I could help. Now, please come inside."

Alcor nodded "Can you carry me please."

Bill chuckled, before swooping Alcor up bridal style, and walked back inside. Dipper stood there in complete appall. Dipper stared at earth, Alcor was in love with stared at the planet. Why though.

Dipper was lost in thought until...

**BOOM**

Dipper now stood in the burning forest from his dream a couple of days ago. He heard swords. He turned around to see Bill and what looks like a commander fighting.

"GIVE UP CIPHER!!!" the commander shouted

"NEVER!!!"

William seemed like he was about to win the fight. Until Time baby appeared and blasted Bill into a tree knocking him unconscious.

"WILLIAM!!!" Alcor screamed, running towards his lover.

"It's over your majesty! Now face my pet's wrath!" laughed Time baby as he disappeared. Then, a creature with a face of a spider and a body of a dragon started flying his way towards the forest.

Tad Strange came running to Alcor holding William's body in his lap.

"Your majesty, we need to leave."

"I can't leave, please take William and everyone else out of here. I have to destroy the beast."

"Alor, you'll die."

"I have to do this."

Alcor kissed William's forehead, and went where the beast is. Dipper saw Alcor conquer up his magic ready to kill the creature.

" _O astris desuper in me audet feram puniendi ad occidere populus creavit te!"_

The creature screeched, and melted into but ash.

Alcor fell on his back, exhausted. He was dying and he knew.

"Maior Maii Ursla misereri mei, et pueri mei custodiam meam incolumem alterum. My other half may you live a good life on earth."

Dipper saw the blue bubble as the cloaked figure showed him just days ago. Alcor was on his last breath and the forest was about to explode.

"I'll see you again, my love."

The forest explode. Dipper heard Alcor last words.

"I love you."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! (^_^)  
> What did you think? Please comment your thoughts below.  
> I'm sorry it took so long, summer school started for me and I got a job! I'm super busy. I tired to update soon.  
> Loves and Buy Gold~


	6. Love like you part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love like you....Yes the title is inspired by Steven Universe (Cuz I'm a fandom girl.)  
> Edit: SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!! (T-T)

(❁)

Dipper was now back in the same dark room with the cloaked figure.

_If I could begin to be_

"Bill was really in love with Alcor."

_Half of what you think of me_

"William lost everything, his family and his memories. He broke down and became a evil demon. Alcor's teacher erased the people who were in the battle memories. Celeste thought that everyone would be better forgetting about William until Alcor's return."

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love_

"Why was Alcor the only demon that could defeat Time baby's pet?"

"Alcor is the son of the daughter of the goddess of the stars as well as the guardian of the forest you know in Gravity Falls. Since Alcor was their child he achieved a quite amount of power. Celeste an old friend of Alcor's parents become a teacher.  When he a teenager Celeste told the demon that he would have sacrifice himself to save his people. Of course Alcor did it without hesitation, he did everything in his power to protect William and his kingdom, but he never told his husband about this. If Alcor saw what his beloved husband what was to come, he would be devastated."

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love like you_

"But William deserved to know maybe then Bill Cipher wouldn't have emerged."

_Love like you_

"That's true but in certain situations it's best to keep things secrets even from those you love. Alcor was an amazing Queen the kingdom thrived under his rule. Soon the stress of running the kingdom got to him and he lost the first child. Devastated, he started to close off. Thankfully, William got him back up to an old self. A couple of weeks later, Alcor was pregnant once again after  a drunk night; but his teacher advised him not tell William about the babies. Time baby was jealous of how every kingdom adored Alcor, thus he created a being to destroy Alcor once and for all." 

_Look at you go_

_I just adore you_

"Alcor didn't die the first time but what happens if Time baby creates the creature again?"

"Time baby has already started the altercation of his "pet" but Alcor wouldn't be able to defeat because of his pregnancy. William has to defeat but that's only if he attains his memories back."

_I wish that I knew_

_What makes you think I'm so special_

"Okay, attain William's memories back before Time baby's pet attacks...how do I attain Will's memories?"

"I cannot say how it can be done but it most be soon."

Dipper nodded. A pale hand emerged from the dark cloak ready for Dipper to hold and become Alcor. 

"Are you ready Mason?"

The brunette thought for a bit then stretch out his hand and shook the figure's hand. Everything began to fade away. Dipper closed his eyes and embraced the magic that was flowing in him. His family would be okay, Cat his best friend would be okay, everything would be okay. He just had to let go and he did. Then, there was darkness.

_Love like you_

_Love me like your_

Alcor's eyes opened, he looked at his hand. He gasped, he ran to a mirror. Same complexion, eyes, hair, and even had the slight bulge of his babies growing within him.

Alcor had return.

(❁)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be posted soon!


End file.
